No Longer Alone
by proudchocoholic88
Summary: Harry spends his entire summer trying to forget about the events of his 5th year... but soon he will no longer have any time to think. With the arrival of an unexpected someone, Harry's preparations for the Second War begin.


DISCLIMER: I own absolutely nothing!

I hope you guys like it...

Big D in Trouble

The warm day came to an end as the bright stars adorned the sky above the houses of the Privet Drive. Slowly, the lights turned off in all of the houses as the inhabitants climbed into their beds to prepare for the next day. However, there was one who stayed awake, and judging from the screams downstairs, he realized that his uncle and aunt were awake too. The black-haired boy cleaned his round glasses to look over his transfiguration homework for the 50th time to see if he could possibly add anything more to the mile-long essay. He didn't even bother to look at the other essays he had written, since he had already crammed all the information he possibly could from his text books, his knowledge, and the 'extra help' books that Hermione had given him.

Giving up, he sat on his bed and exhaled deeply. He had been depending on his homework to keep him busy through the summer vacation, but now that he had done all of them, he found himself remembering something he had tried so hard to forget. _"There's nothing you can do, Harry... nothing... he's gone." _

He put his face into his hands as he tried to block out the images of his godfather's face as he fell through the archway, beyond the veil. He had no idea how Remus had taken it so calmly. Sirius was Remus's last remaining best friend, well a best friend that wasn't a traitor. Harry remembered the sadness on Remus's face, but in his eyes he had seen something different; a look of realization. Harry wasn't sure what that had been about but he definitely wanted to know. He remembered everything that happened that night, thanks to the dreams that he had afterwards. No matter what his friends had said, he still blamed himself for Sirius's death. He fell into Voldemort's trap, pulling his loved ones with him.

To make his already abnormal life even more complicated, Dumbledore had revealed the prophecy that doomed him to become a murderer. _"Neither can live while the other survives."_ To Harry, this was another way of saying, 'the boy who lived isn't going to live up to his name and Voldemort is going to torture him, kill him, then cut him to pieces, cook him and have a feast... celebrating Harry's death.'

Hedwig's hooting disrupted his thought as he opened the window to let her in. After he untied the letter from her leg, Hedwig flew to his shoulder and gently pecked his ear. He turned his head towards her and said in a low whisper, "Don't get so used to me. I'm not going to be around for long." As if Hedwig understood his words, she flew to her cage as Harry started reading the letter.

_Hello Harry,_

_I hope you are well. I talked to Albus and he said we can pick you up soon. I can't tell you when incase the letter is intercepted. When you get here we can talk about... things._

_Remus_

He had gotten used to his letters consisting of only five sentences, at most. Hermione and Ron had not written to him yet; in fact Remus was the only person writing to him. Even though he was slightly angry at his friends for forgetting about him, he was still looking forward to seeing them. In one of Remus's letters, he had mentioned that Ron was having strange dreams and kept on screaming at night. This worried Harry and caused him to blame himself even more since he was certain that the cause of those dreams were the brain things that had stung Ron at the Department of Mysteries.

"WHERE IS HE? For God's sake it's two o'clock in the morning!" Uncle Vernon's screams reached his room as Harry jumped five feet into the air. _That man is loud_, he thought to himself. The reason he was so mad was that Dudley had been caught drunk on the street and was at the police station. They had called Aunt Petunia, who had fainted on the phone. Uncle Vernon had asked for Dudley's release and he was supposed to be dropped off, but he was half an hour late. Finally Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia realized that the 'tea parties' that their little baby was going to, took place at a sleazy pub close to school; and Harry was pretty sure they didn't serve tea there.

He heard a car pull up into the drive way and heaved a sigh as the screams stopped and were replaced by the sound of the front door opening. He took a minute to rest his ears, but he soon had to cover them to avoid going deaf as the screams grew louder than before. Uncle Vernon was speaking so fast that Harry could only catch words like _drunk... police... street..._ and ..._Harry?_

"GET DOWN HERE POTTER!" hollered Uncle Vernon. _Oh no..._ Harry took a quick glance at his trunk and the window but changed his mind since he didn't want to get in trouble again with the Ministry of Magic, ironically he wasn't very fond of hearings. He took a long time opening his door, stepping out and making his way towards the stairs. Just the look on Uncle Vernon's face would have been enough to make Voldemort turn around run away right then and there, but he wanted to know what Dudley could possibly have said to get him involved in this argument. Harry looked over at where Dudley was standing and saw a sneer on his face, _at least he's sober._

"You called?" asked Harry with the politest tone he could muster.


End file.
